familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lois Griffin
Lois Griffin (née Pewterschmidt) is the wife of Peter Griffin and mother of Meg, Chris and Stewie Griffin. Lois lives at 31 Spooner Street with her family and also Brian, the anthropomorphic family dog. In The Real Live Griffins, she is portrayed by Fran Drescher. Biography Born Lois Pewterschmidt, Lois was brought up in a extremely wealthy household with her sister, Carol. They also has a long-lost older brother, Patrick, who was sent to a mental asylum after he became a serial killer. She met Peter when he was employed as a towel boy by her aunt. Her rich father cannot stand Peter and makes rude comments at every chance he gets. Peter seems to unintentionally do his absolute best to be a thorn in her side. She also alludes to have studied at Kent State University. Lois is currently a full-time-mom and spends most of the working day caring for Stewie, cleaning the house and cooking food for her family. However, she is also a piano teacher on the side, to supplement the family income. She is currently 42. She is reportedly 2 years younger than Peter as claimed in "Let's Go to the Hop". However, this is slightly skewed by both Lois and Peter are 18 in "Meet the Quagmires" although only Brian's exclamation that she is 18 supports this. Personality Lois appears to have a taste for Sadomasochism (S&M), dressing as a dominatrix in Let's Go to the Hop, putting out a lit cigarette on her arm in Breaking Out is Hard to Do, asking Peter to put his finger in a bullet hole and twist it when he accidentally shot her in Barely Legal and directing Peter to kick her breasts in Brian's Got a Brand New Bag. She has made it clear several times that she never wanted to be a mother. In the episode A Fish out of Water when her and Meg go on Spring Break, during the awkward car-ride she tells Meg that she took birth control but taking antibiotics made it not work, evidently causing Meg's birth. In the episode Peter's Daughter she tells Meg she could "Just drink and smoke a LOT to have a miscarriage, but don't stop half way through or you'll end up with Chris." Chris was also said to be the result of a broken condom in Emission Impossible, with the resulting lawsuit paying for the Griffin's house. Her one-year-old baby, Stewie is very much intent on killing her. Incidentally, this could be a direct result of smoking pot whilst pregnant with him. Her relationship with Meg is a complicated one. She has a way of being supportive and destructive at the same time. When being hurtful, she is extremely caustic. It's been said that Meg is not really Peter's daughter, but her biological father is named Stan Thompson--despite the fact she has Peter's build. However, in newer episodes, she now has a more non-caring personality and will often show absolutely no emotion or interest in some very emotional situations. Some examples being when Meg was needing emotional support in Stew-Roids, she just gives up, gives her daughter some pills a book and walks out stating "whatever happens, happens". Meg even stated she loved her in Peter's Daughter, only for Lois to not even respond. When Brain was leaving in Quagmire's Dad (which is later revealed was only for the weekend), she doesn't even look away from the television to state her goodbyes. Later in that episode when Quagmire was stating that his father wants a sex change operation, she leaves the room while stating "have fun at the circus" which could either be a cruel joke at Quagmire or barely paying attention to the conversation. She also has occasionally laughed at Brian such as when she and Peter laughed at Brian when he unknowingly had sex with Quagmire's father and did not bother to tell him why they were laughing at him. It is highly suggested this is due to Peter's constant antics which have severely worn her out throughout the series. In Jungle Love, she also purposely drew attention to Chris so that he could be hazed on his first day of high school or gave Meg a school lunch consisting of nothing but food waste and a picture of herself eating a chicken leg. Sexual Orientation There have been hints throughout the entire series showing that Lois is bisexual: *In the episode Brian Sings and Swings, Lois shared a kiss with one of Meg's lesbian friends to teach Meg how to kiss a girl. *In Stewie B. Goode when Peter is doing his 'Grind my Gears' bit, Lois says "Women are such teases. that's why I went back to men," possibly meaning she used to date women. *Lois dated Naomi Robinson in high school, even doing "a lot of experimenting" with her, as she mentions at a reunion in Partial Terms of Endearment *In Fifteen Minutes of Shame she told Meg and her friends at Meg's slumber party that she used to practice French kissing with her friends. *In Stew-Roids she lustfully rubbed sunscreen on Bonnie's lower back for about 4 seconds. *In the premiere episode of The Cleveland Show, Cleveland asks Lois and Bonnie to make out. The two act awkward for about 5 seconds before passionately making out, thus shocking Joe, Peter, Brian and Quagmire and pleasing Cleveland. Possible Death The age of 50 seems to be ominous for Lois. In Lethal Weapons, Stewie reveals that his first violent act was leaving a time bomb in Lois's uterus. Followed by the quote "Happy 50th Birthday, Lois." In Quagmire's Baby, it is revealed that Chris nearly cut Lois in half and dragged out almost all of her organs with him. Her body had to be completely rearranged and the doctors said she would be lucky if she lived to 50. She was depicted as having lived to old age in the episode "Stu & Stewie's Excellent Adventure", the third segment of Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story, apparently nullifying these events. However, the future seen had been changed by Stewie at the end of the film, as well as by other characters later in the series. Design Lois's design came to the show from Larry shorts (one of Seth MacFarlane's earlier works), as the other characters of the show. Trivia *Lois had relationships with other men, especially those associated with 1980s rock bands, such as J. Geils, Darryl Hall, the "pyro guy" from the band Whitesnake, and Gene Simmons of KISS. Lois also had sex with Bill Clinton (Peter also had sex with Bill Clinton shortly after). Lois has also had sex with Jerome some time in the past. *Lois has went on a date with Glenn Quagmire three times, in Stuck Together, Torn Apart, Meet the Quagmires, and Big Man on Hippocampus. *She is the first human adult character to truly understand something Stewie said. *She used to be a circus freak, apparently a dwarf like creature, who used a trampoline and shouted "Me likey bouncy!". *In the episode The Perfect Castaway she married Brian, thinking that Peter was dead (it was later annulled upon Peter's return). *She was selected for an Olympic diving team, but ended up being pregnant with Meg instead - she later became pro-choice. *She is very ticklish. Peter tackled her in one episode and tickled her until she was screaming for mercy. *She hates the sound of squeaking plastic wrap. *She is 5'7" (67 inches) and weighs approximately 130 pounds. * She considers herself Protestant but is technically Jewish by descent, something that both her father-in-law, Francis Griffin, a devout Roman Catholic, and father, Carter Pewterschmidt bitterly resents. *Lois became a black belt in Tae-Jitsu in Lethal Weapons. *Lois has had possibly five children, (Meg, Chris, Stewie, Peter Jr. and Other sister). *She has a brain tumor, caused by repressing the fact that her husband is an arrogant moron, as revealed in Petarded. *She wears magenta slippers that show a little bit of her feet, but in some episodes, the skin on her feet is the same color as the slippers. *She tries to be friends with other women, but fails occasionally as in And Then There Were Fewer. *She can speak Ukranian, as revealed in Baby, You Knock Me Out. *She has an eponymous song dedicated to her, which was first performed in "Emission Impossible", on the night that she and Peter attempted to have a fourth child Relatives *Silas Pewterschmidt (great-great-great-great-great-grandfather) *Lois Laura Bush Lynne Cheney Pewterschmidt (great-great-great-great-grandmother) *Lilian Pewterschmidt and Marguerite Pewterschmidt (paternal great-aunts) *Jerry Pewterschmidt (paternal uncle) *Carter Pewterschmidt (father) *Barbara Pewterschmidt (mother) *Carol Pewterschmidt (sister) *Son of Carol Pewterschmidt (nephew) *Patrick Pewterschmidt (brother) *Marian Pewterschmidt (sister-in-law) *Peter Griffin (husband) *Meg Griffin (daughter) *Chris Griffin (son) *Stewie Griffin (son) *Peter Griffin Jr. (son) (deceased) *Other sister (daughter) (deceased) *Bertram (step-son)to Lois *Brian Griffin (ex-husband, best friend, possible love interest) *Grandma Hebrewberg (maternal grandmother, mentioned, possibly deceased) *Grandma Pewterschmidt (paternal grandmother, deceased) Category:Griffin Family Category:Pewterschmidt Family Category:Jewish characters